Jeff Cadiente
| role = Stunt co-ordinator (crew) 1. Daniels 2. Danny 3. Marwan's man 4. Airport cop 5. CTU driver 6. Car driver 7. Nichols' guard 8. Dubaku's driver (stunt driver) 9. Bob Peluso (stunt driver) 10. Victor Aruz (stunt driver) 11. Cole Ortiz (stunt driver)}} Jeffrey David Cadiente is a stunt performer who worked as a stunt coordinator on 24, 24: Redemption, and the web spinoff, The Rookie. After Season 4, Cadiente replaced Matt Taylor as primary stunt coordinator and remained as such until Season 8. In addition to his stunt co-ordinating, Cadiente appeared on the show in brief roles on several occassions. Biography Cadiente was a friend and personal stunt double for martial artist Brandon Lee, who was accidentally shot and killed while filming a scene with Michael Massee for The Crow (1994). After Lee's death, Cadiente performed the rest of his scenes; Lee's face was superimposed over his in post-production. This film also starred Spencer Garrett and Tony Todd. A longtime veteran of the film industry, Cadiente performed stunts and coordination for numerous films, including Stephen Hopkins' Predator 2 (1990), Batman Returns (1992), Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993, with Michael Cudlitz, Eric Bruskotter, John Lacy, and Sterling Macer, Jr.), Fair Game (1995, with Jenette Goldstein and Scott Michael Campbell), Phenomenon (1996, with Richard Gross and Kamala Lopez-Dawson), Con Air (1997, with Ned Bellamy, Powers Boothe, Jesse Borrego, Nick Chinlund, Carl Ciarfalio, Greg Collins, Dylan Haggerty, Doug Hutchison, Mykelti Williamson, and Jose Zuniga), xXx (2002, with Tom Everett and Chris Gann), and First Daughter (2004, with Adam Donshik, Maria Quiban, and Andy Umberger). He has also coordinated and performed in numerous action thrillers starring the likes of Lou Diamond Phillips, Joe Lara and Henry Kingi, Sr. His television work includes the pilot for CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000, with Susan Gibney and John Pyper-Ferguson), Angel (2003, starring T.J. Thyne and written by David Fury), Sleeper Cell (2005, with Jalil Jay Lynch, Ron Yuan, Al Faris, Carlos Gomez, and Henri Lubatti), Lie to Me (2009, with Anthony Azizi, Erin Pickett, Richard Schimmelpfenneg, and Bernard White), and Peter Lenkov's Hawaii Five-0 reimagining (2010, starring Louis Lombardi, Daniel Dae Kim, and Jean Smart; directed by Brad Turner). Cadiente portrayed several uncredited stunt and background roles in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, including doubling for Alexander Siddig, and Star Trek: Voyager, many episodes of which were written and produced by Brannon Braga. Role on 24 Cadiente started working on 24 during Season 1 as a stunt coordinator. During Season 4, he replaced Matt Taylor as primary stunt coordinator and remained as such until Season 8. Cadiente also served as stunt coordinator for 24: Redemption, and the web spinoff, The Rookie. In addition to his stunt co-ordinating, Cadiente appeared on the show several times: * In , he played Daniels. * In , he played Danny. * In , he played a sentry in Marwan's warehouse. He was standing guard when CTU drove through the doors of the building, and fired shots at the agents while retreating. His character then made it back to the computer area, where he was the last man shot by Jack Bauer. * In , he played a policeman at Ontario Airport. As Diane Huxley attempted to follow her son, he stopped her and made her get back in the car. Shortly afterwards he was blown forwards by Anton Beresch's explosion. * In , he played the driver of a CTU SUV that picked up Jack Bauer after the crash landing of Flight 520. He drove Jack and Curtis Manning through a military checkpoint, and watched as Curtis persuaded a Marine Commander to let them through. * In , he played a car driver who was driving past a metro bus when it was blown up. He screeched to a halt at the intersection. * In , he played a man at the Ritter Building working for Nichols, who was shot and killed by Bill Buchanan as they began their assault. * In , he doubled for Jeronimo Spinx in the role of Dubaku's driver for the stunt where the car flips over. * In , he doubled for Don McManus in the role of Bob Peluso for the stunt where his car flips over. * In , he doubled for Benito Martinez in the role of Victor Aruz when fleeing away from the Red Square sniper. * In , he doubled Cole Ortiz in a similar car flipping segment where Davros' sewer bomb causes Ortiz's vehicle to flip over. For his work on 24, Cadiente received two Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Stunt Coordination in 2006 and 2007, and won a shared Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Television Series in 2007 and 2009. Gallery of roles File:DanielsS1ep16.jpg|As Daniels (Season 1) File:DannyPhonedead.jpg|As Danny (Season 2) File:4x16 Cadiente.jpg|As Marwan's man (Season 4) File:Cadiente_airport.jpg|As airport cop (Season 5) File:5x21_Cadiente_SUV_driver.jpg|As CTU SUV driver (Season 5) File:6x01 driver 2.jpg|As car driver (Season 6) File:7x07 Jeff Cadiente.jpg|As Nichols' guard (Season 7) File:7x10 car flip.jpg|As Dubaku's driver (Season 7) File:7x23 car flip.jpg|As Bob Peluso (Season 7) File:8x01 Aruz stunt driver.jpg|As Victor Aruz (Season 8) File:8x03a.jpg|As Cole Ortiz (Season 8) ''24'' credits Season 1 * (Daniels) Season 2 * (Danny) Season 4 * (Marwan's sentry) Season 5 * (Airport policeman) * (CTU driver) Season 6 * (Car driver) Season 7 * (Nichols's guard) * (Jeronimo Spinx's stunt driver) * (Don McManus's stunt driver) Season 8 * (Benito Martinez's stunt driver) * (Freddie Prinze, Jr.'s stunt driver) 24-related appearances * Making a Scene - Season 5 Prequel, Season 4 DVD * 24 Season 6: Opening with a Bang, Season 6 DVD * [[24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD|Keepin' It Real: The Stunts and Special Effects of 24]], 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD * The Rookie: Behind the Scenes * Scenemakers, Season 7 Episode 8 | 12 | 15 | 16 | 21 * Hour 19: The Ambush, Season 7 DVD * Scenemakers, Season 8 Episode 1 | 2 | 6 | 8 | 9 See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * * *Jeff Cadiente at Memory Alpha, the Star Trek encyclopedia * StuntsUnlimited.com - member profile * Jeff Cadiente at Cinemorgue Wiki Category:Crew Category:Season 5 crew Category:Season 6 crew Category:Redemption crew Category:Season 7 crew Category:Season 8 crew Category:The Rookie crew Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers Category:Emmy Award nominees